Forbidden Love
by ChocolateLuv261
Summary: Two teenage girls fall in love with each other, whose parents have a detestation on their new found love. Hell was caused, hearts were broken, families turned against each other, and there is a huge price to pay in the end. Read more to find out! (SakuIno) Yuri
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! This is my first official yuri story I'm posting on here! I know... I normally don't write or put together yuri couples, but this story idea has been on my mind for a long, long time, and I thought it would be interesting if I wrote it. It's a story about two teenage girls who fall in love with each other, whose parents have detestation on their newfound love. Hell was caused, hearts were broken, families turned against each other, and there is a huge price to pay in the end. _

_WARNING: There WILL be yuri throughout the story and there MAY/MAY NOT be a yuri lemon in it. If you do not like yuri and have nothing better to do than flame, please do me a favor and gtfo. You have been warned._

*Sakura's POV*

"What?! Are you serious?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, i'm serious! Just do it!" Here I am over at Ino's house on the online chatroom with Kiba, Tenten, and Shikamaru, and Kiba dared Ino and I to kiss for at least 5 seconds! Not on the cheek or forehead, but on the lips!

"Kiba, you should give them a different dare. That one is a bit too much." Tenten said.

"I agree, can't we get a different dare?" Ino asked. She didn't look too thrilled to be kissing another girl either.

"Nope! You have to do it! Unless, you're too chicken to do it." He said smirking. As much as we hated the idea, we both didn't want to back down after hearing him say that. Ino and I slowly looked at each other.

"Sakura...do you wanna do this...?" Ino asked hesitantly. I looked at her nervously.

"I mean, it's just a dare, right? Just a stupid kiss." I told her.

"Right…" We looked into each other's eyes. We both blushed in embarrassment as we slowly leaned in to kiss. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We could hear Kiba laughing, but we didn't pay him any attention. The kiss itself felt strangely... blissful. I felt us melting into it. I never felt this before. Even though we had five seconds, it felt as if it lasted much longer. Afterwards we pulled away, both in shock and blushing deeply. I can't believe I just kissed my best friend! _On the lips!_ Then I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"There. Are you happy now, Kiba?" I directed my attention to the computer screen. He was still laughing.

"I can't believe you pulled that off! I could of sworn I saw some tongue action there!" He said, still laughing. That really pissed me off.

"Hey fuck you, dog breath!" I said angrily as I logged off the chat room. Back in the chat room, Tenten and Shikamaru turned against Kiba.

"Kiba, you arrogant jackass!" Tenten said angrily.

"Yeah, why the hell did you make them do that?" Shikamaru asked.

"What?! I didn't make them! They chose to do it!" He retorted.

"We don't care. You should've gave them a different dare." Shikamaru told him. "Why are you two against me? It was just a dare!" Kiba said. Back in Ino's room. I was still severely pissed off at Kiba.

"He is such an asshole!" I said furiously. "Yeah... he sure is." Ino said, agreeing with me and looking depressed. I looked back at her.

"Hey, is everything alright?" I asked in concern.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Everything's fine." She told me. I could tell she was lying.

"...Look, about the kiss... I hope it didn't upset you or anything. It was just a dare." I said, trying to make her feel better.

"Right... let's just do something else to get our minds off of it."

"Right."

It had been a week since that incident at Ino's house. But I haven't been able to get my mind off of it. Even when i'm trying to go to sleep, it's on my mind. I keep thinking about that kiss. She had the softest lips, and... wait, what the hell am I thinking?! I'm straight! I like guys! Unless... oh my God, I think i'm falling for Ino! Just calm down, I think it's just a phase. I'm pretty sure i'll grow out of it. Anyway, we're are suppose to be hanging out again this Friday. I'm looking forward to seeing her again, but why am I so nervous?! I'm so confused about my feelings, I really don't know what to do.

It was Friday afternoon, and I headed towards Ino's house. When I knocked on the door to her house, she was the first to answer. As soon as she saw my face, she blushed lightly. "Oh, good afternoon, Sakura-chan. Nice to see you again." She greeted nicely. Funny, she usually doesn't greet me like this.

"Nice to see you too, Ino."

"Please, come in." I stepped inside her house.

"So, where's your Mom and Dad?"

"Oh, my Dad's running the flower shop and my Mom is on a mission." She answered.

"Oh, ok. So what would you like to do?" I asked.

"Well, we could go to the training fields to practice for a little while. I could show you a new technique I learned." She offered.

"Sure."

We both then headed down to the training fields. Ino got into her fighting stance and began to teach me. I then attempted to copy them. I got most of them right, until I kept stumbling and falling on one move. Ino noticed me having trouble so she came over to help. When she explained it to me, she placed her hands on me to show what I messed up on and how to do it correctly. I understood her, but her touch had me blushing a deep crimson red. Butterflies were wreaking havoc in my stomach. I got the move right, and we continued practicing together.

*Ino's POV*

After practice, we went out to eat lunch at a dumpling restaurant.

"Their dumplings taste great!" I said.

"I know! They're so sweet."

"This is one of the best dumpling places in the town."

"I can see." I answered. I enjoyed them, but when I looked over at Sakura I started blushing deeply. In my eyes... she looked so beautiful. The way her green eyes twinkled in the sun, her short hair dancing in the breeze... I didn't realize I had been staring until she looked over at me.

"Hey, is something wrong?" She asked with concerned. My eyes lit up, before I panicked on the inside.

"No, nothing at all! I'm fine!" I said with a fake smile. Sakura seemed to take my word for it and looked away.

"Well, i'm glad we could spend time together, Ino. We don't get to see each other often."

"Me too. It's just... there's so much to do and not enough ours in the day."

"Well, you're welcome to come over anytime you like." Sakura flashed a cute smile. "Thanks... you're a good friend, Sakura." I told her blushing slightly. She blushed as well and looked away feeling a bit bashful.

"You too, Ino." She said. After we finished eating, Sakura and I had lots of fun together that day. We got to visit Hinata and Tenten, watched movies, played video games, and more. It was around 7:00 by the time we were walking around outside that evening. I was beginning to walk back to Konoha. "I had so much fun today, Sakura."

"Me too, Ino. I hate that you had to leave already. It seems like today went by so fast." She said.

"I know. But i'll be back, sooner or later. Promise. See you later." I said, turning around and headed back to my house.

"Wait!" Sakura called out. I stopped and turned around.

"What is it, Sakura?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, before you go?"

"Sure."

Sakura looked around, looking for anyone nearby. There were a few villagers around, so she dragged me behind a nearby building. She looked back at me and blushed.

"Ino... I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but... I can't stop thinking about that kiss." She admitted. My eyes widened. Her too?

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. And I can't stop thinking about you." She said, blushing deeper. I blushed at that.

"It was suppose to be a dumb dare, but it's all that i've been thinking about. And I had so much fun with you, today. But earlier today at the training fields, I watched you closer than I usually would. You really are a strong kunoichi." She said, smiling shyly. Seems like she was taking notice of my dancing skills also.

"Sakura... I can't stop thinking about the kiss either." I told her. She looked at me, surprised.

"You too?"

"It's been on my mind all week. I can't stop thinking about you either. And whenever i'm around you, I feel so-"

"Shy?" Sakura answered for me.

"Exactly." I said looking directly at her.

"I'm so confused right now, but... I think I have feelings for you." I admitted shyly. "Same here." Sakura said, as we looked into each other's eyes. We stared for a moment, then blushed and looked away.

"Well, now that we admitted our feelings, do you want to give it a try?" She asked, looking at me nervously. I looked back at her.

"I don't know. I want to, and yet... i'm afraid. You know our families wouldn't allow it." I told her. Both of our families found gay and lesbian couples disgraceful, and wouldn't be too thrilled about their daughters following suite.

"They don't have to find out." She said. That was all I needed to hear. We both leaned in to kiss. It felt the same as our last kiss. It felt amazing. I pulled her closer to me as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I could feel her wrap her arms around my neck. I felt this sudden pleasure surge throughout my body. I had never felt anything like this before. Sakura and I had been the best of friends for years, and here we are actually kissing. I had never been with a girl before, so this was very new for the both of us. It may have taken me all this time to realize it, but maybe... i've had feelings for her this whole time and never realized it. I don't know. All I know is that I never wanted this feeling to end. Sakura pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Wow..." Was all she could say.

"I know. You felt it, too?"

"Yeah. It felt amazing." She smiled.

"Ditto." I said smiling, and I kissed her once more.

"Sakura, I have to get going." I reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." I began walking back to my village. But then I over heard Sakura ask me something.

"Does that make us official?" I stopped and turned around.

"I guess it does." I said with a genuine smile. "Just promise you won't tell anyone about this."

"I promise. Good-bye, Ino-san." She said with a cute smile.

"Good-bye, Sakura-chan. I'll try to see you as soon as I can." I told her as I continued my walk to my house. Even thought Sakura and I had been best friends, I began to wonder if there was something else in store for us. And maybe that dare wasn't as bad as I thought. As long as no one found out about this, things should go great for us.

_Well, that's the end of chapter 1! I'd really appreciate it if you wrote a review on this! Let me know if I should continue this story. There's a lot more in store, so stay tuned~_


	2. Chapter 2

*Sakura's P.O.V*

Ino and I had been dating for the past 3 weeks without anyone finding out about our relationship. Everything was going well as I had hoped. We were spending more time together and tried to see each other as often as possible. We would visit each other's houses and spend the night. As far as I knew, no one suspected a thing. And as for Ino, our feelings for each other began to get a bit more serious.

Well, I was on my way to meet up at her house for dinner. Her parents were supposed to be there, so we had to be extra careful of what we did. After arriving, I stayed with Ino in her room as we waited for dinner to be ready. Ino said she had a surprise for me, and when she revealed her surprise, she handed me a bouquet of pink roses.

"Aw, Ino! These are beautiful! Thank you so much!" I grinned, standing up from her bed to accept them.

"You're welcome. I'm so glad you like them." Ino smiled in contentment. I took a step forward and kissed her to show my gratitude. The door to her room was closed, so we didn't have to worry. We sat back down on her bed and began to talk. We talked about our relationship, how well our secret was holding up, and more. I wished we didn't have to keep it private, but I knew we had to, for the sake of our relationship. About 30 minutes later, Ino's Mom called us down to dinner. The four of us all sat down to eat.

"So, Sakura, you and Ino have been spending a lot of time together for a while, haven't you?" She asked.

"Um... yeah. After all she is one of my closest friends." I told her, smiling at Ino. "Yeah, we don't get to see each other that often, so we figured why not spend more time together?" Ino answered.

"Oh really? What kind of stuff do you two do together?" Inoichi asked, picking up his chopsticks to separate them.

"Oh, you know... we train, pick flowers, stuff like that." Ino told him.

"What else?" he asked. We both froze in that moment.

"It's just simple stuff that friends do together, Dad. Really." Ino said, looking a bit annoyed from his curiosity.

"Oh, quit asking them so many question." Ino's Mom spoke up. "As long as you two are having fun, i'm happy." She said, smiling. Ino and I smiled at each other.

"Good to know." I said. After we finished dinner, Ino and I just sat down in the living room, talking to each other. Ino's Mom came in and started to chat with us for a little bit.

"Ino, i'm about to get ready for bed. I'll see you in a bit." She stated.

"Ok, Mom." Ino said. She then left the room. A few moments after she left, Ino placed her hand on my cheek and turned my head in her direction, and leaning in to kiss me without warning. I pulled away feeling nervous.

"Wait, someone could see us!" I whispered, edginess taking over my voice.

"No they won't. My Mom won't be coming back for a while." She said, kissing me again. I decided to take her word for it and slowly melted into the kiss. But to our horror, we heard someone clear their throat. We broke away. There we found Ino's mother standing in the doorway, hand on her hip, looking unamused. We immediately stood up in fear

"Mom!" Ino said.

"Mrs. Yamanaka!" I said, feeling anxious. We started to panic.

"What the hell is going on in here?" She asked, crossing her arms across he chest. She didn't look happy too happy, either.

"Nothing! We didn't-" Ino was cut off.

"So, this is the reason why you two have been together so much?" she asked. Ino and I didn't say anything. We just looked at each other wondering what we were going to do. Her eyes were telling me to just say it. It hurt me to say it, but I had no other option. I sighed.

"Ok, you're right. Ino and I have been dating for the past 3 weeks."

"What?!" She asked in horror. We both feared this would happen sooner or later. "Ino, how _dare_ you get involved with another female!" She said angrily.

"Mom, it's not that big of a deal!" Ino tried to explain.

"'Not that big of a deal?!' It IS a big deal! You two are suppose to be best friends, not same-sex lovers!" She said.

"But you don't understand-" I tried to explain, but was cut off.

"I think I understand everything. Sakura, I think it's best if you went home." She said, glaring at me.

"Yes, mam." I said, taking the flowers, looking down and walking towards the door. When I placed my hand on the doorknob, I looked back at Ino one last time. She looked at me sullenly. _'Ino... i'm so sorry.'_ I opened the door and left. It was starting to get dark, so I tried to get home as fast as I could.

XXXXX

When I finally did get home, I noticed my Mom in the kitchen on the phone.

"Yeah. Wait... what happened? You saw them doing what?!" I over heard my Mom ask. "Yeah, she just got home." My Mom said, turning around and frowning at me. I was afraid I knew what she was talking about. At that moment, I could feel my stomach cramping up in anxiety. "Oh, don't worry, i'll talk to her." She said. I tried to run through the kitchen to reach my bedroom, but my Mom had just finished her conversation on the phone and called me back in there. She didn't say anything at first, just looked at me with her hands on her hips.

"Sakura, guess who just called about a certain incident at someone's house?" She asked.

"Um... I don't know. Maybe you could give me a hint?" I asked, in attempt to avoid the question.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sakura. You know exactly what i'm talking about." She said. I didn't say anything, for I was too agitated to speak.

"Ok, then what is it between you and Ino? Can you answer that for me?" She asked. "What do you mean? Can't two best friends hang out together?" I asked. This time, my Mom folded her arms across her chest.

"Do you want to try lying to me again?" She asked. I could hear the anger in her voice. I sighed.

"Please tell me what I did wrong so I can try to explain."

"Alright. Ino's Mother called me a few minutes ago, telling me that she caught the two of you kissing. She also said that you and her have been dating each other for a while, which is the reason why you two have been spending so much time together. Care to explain this to me?" She asked. I was silent for a moment, then finally spoke up.

"Ok, yes. It's true. Ino and I did kiss. And we have been dating for a while." I confessed. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"And how long has this been going on for?" My Mom asked.

"...Four months." I cringed, answering nervously.

"Four months?!" She asked in shock.

"I know, we've been trying to keep it a secret. But you and Ino's Mom don't understand! We really like each other!" I tried to explain.

"Oh my God. My daughter is becoming a lesbian." My Mom said, putting her hand on her forehead.

"No, i'm not a lesbian! I'm bi-"

"Well that's just as bad!" My Mom cut me off. "Why can't you be with someone of the opposite sex?" She asked. I frowned.

"And why can't I date someone of the same sex without having to go through this?!" I inquired angrily.

"Because it's impure! God made us to be with people of the opposite sex, and you know that!" my Mom said furiously.

"Maybe, but this is different. I've never felt this way about anyone before. So what if she's a female? We're all human!" I said.

"Don't give me that crap. This is just a phase, you'll grow out of it." My Mom tried to reassure my thoughts. I shook my head.

"No, it's not a phase! I thought it was at first, but then I realized my feelings for her are real!" I said, balling my fist and anger rising in my throat. My Mom closed her eyes and sighed. Neither of us said anything for a moment.

"You know, I don't have a problem with you two being friends, but I will not allow my daughter to date another female." My eyes widened.

"But, Mom!" I said desperately.

"There aren't any if's, and's, or but's! Consider your relationship with her is over!" I wanted to say something, but I just couldn't. I simply looked down to the floor feeling upset, feeling useless. My Mom walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Trust me Sakura, you'd be better off with a guy." She said, leaving the kitchen. I then headed up to my room and got ready for bed. Shortly after I lay down on my bed, my phone began to ring. I picked it up to see who the caller was. It was Ino! I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked carefully. It could've been a trick.

"Sakura, it's me!" Ino answered. "I'm so glad to hear your voice."

"Same here." I told her.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something bad has happened." She said. "What's wrong?" I asked, turning over on my side.

"After you left, my Mom called my Dad into the room and continued talking about us. They said they don't want us seeing each other anymore!"

"Same here. After I got home my Mom talked to me about it and said she didn't want us together either. She'd rather have me date a guy instead of a girl."

"That's exactly what my Mother told me. She's afraid i've become a lesbian. Hello, i'm-"

"Bisexual." We both said simultaneously. I giggled.

"Exactly!" I said.

"Well, you are the first girl i've ever been with, so this is new for me." Ino said.

"Me too. Normally, i'd go for a guy, but I think i've gone gay for you." I said, slightly blushing. "But anyway, I still want us to be together." I said.

"Me too." She said. I sighed.

"I don't know what to do, Ino. What are we suppose to do?"

"We can still date in secrecy. Remember how well everything was going before our family found out?" She asked.

"Yeah, but we got caught, remember?" I reminded her.

"I know, but that was all my fault. We'll make it look like we aren't together anymore." She said. I thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, I just hope this'll work." I said.

"Well, I have to go before my parents find out about this. I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Alright, good night."

"Good night." She said. And we hung up. I looked at my phone and smiled before falling asleep.

XXXXX

_End of chapter 2~ _

_Ok, I've noticed that this story has the most views out of my stories, but not as many followers or reviews. So here's what I'm going to do: All I need is at least 10 reviews, if you want me to update this story. If not, this will be the last chapter I post. Also, any ideas you'd like to see in future chapter(s) would be greatly appreciated^^ Until then, thanks for reading~_


End file.
